Cracking the Facade
by SakuyasLittleBird
Summary: Mori/OC
1. Just like you

Cracking the Facade

Chapter one: Just like you

Hoshiko Arakaki was considered one of the 'normal' Ouran Elite. She talked about her vacations in foreign places, wore designer clothing without thinking about it. People who met her thought she was a cheerful, flighty girl, just like everyone else in Ouran. She was the kind who would never be caught in a scandal. Hoshiko was also an avid Host Club client.

Atleast, that's what everyone thought about her.

In reality, she wasn't any of those. She was opinionated, sarcastic, and hated brainless people. And she was surrounded by those kind of people everyday.

It was last period. The second to last thing standing between Hoshiko and freedom. The last thing between her and freedom was the Host Club, the bane of her existance. The Host Club was a group of seven young men who used their over abundant freetime to entertain young women. They were also the first stop for any young lady of any means before they went home in Ouran.

That said, Hoshiko thought that their leader was the biggest twit she'd ever met. She hated even being in the same classroom as him, which she was unfortunately. So when she had to go, she either sat with the twins or Hunny and Mori.

Seeing that the bell had rung, she collected her beongings and left, intent on collecting herself before submitting to the endless drone of giggles and pick up lines. After taking the time to make sure her mask was perfect, she made her way into the Third Music Room.

As she entered the room, the vice president of the club , Kyoya Ohtori, came up to her with that evil notebook of his. "I'm sorry Miss Arakaki, but your time with the Hitachiins will have to be cut down to 15 minutes today. I hope this will not be a problem."

She smiled bashfully up at him and demurely assured him it was no problem, inside though she was screaming in joy, _'Yesss! I only have to put up with 15 minutes of those idiots!'_

When she was sure he was satified with her performance she walked over to the group of girls surrounding the twins. They were doing one of their infamous "Twincest" acts, but she noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru had switched places. She knew that the twins thought that no one could tell them apart, so she made sure to mess up half of the time when it came to the "which one is hikaru " game. For the majority of her 15 minutes, she sighed and squeeled at the appropriate times at their antics, then quietly made her excuses and left.

On her way out of the building, she pulled her I-pod out of her purse and put in her ear buds. Then she walked to her waiting limo, an american song blasting into her ears as she contemplated the evening ahead of her.

_Just Like You_

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you 


	2. One of those nights

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters excepot Hoshiko. I just kidnap them occassionally.

One of those nights tonight:

To Hoshiko's family, she was the unremarkable daughter. Her parents were hardly ever home enough to notice her, let alone get to know her. They remembered the cheerful, intelligent child she had been, and saw no reason why that should have changed. Her older brother, when he wasn't out with friends from the college he attended, saw her as a quiet and solitary teenager who spent too much time in her room. The servants saw her as helpful but distant.

Once again, none of them looked past the surface.

Hoshiko thanked her driver politely for driving her home, then entered the mansion and went straight to her room. Of all of the rooms in the mansion, her suite was her favorite, it was a smallish suite, only consisting of an outer sitting room, her bedroom, and a large bathroom. She passed through the sitting room and walked into her bedroom.

She flopped on her bed with a sigh, then sat up to begin removing her uniform. Having stripped down to her black bra and lacy bikini panties, she entered her walk in closet. Said closet was full of clothing, most of it designer, but also some outfits that she had picked up at places like Goodwill and Salvation Army. Ignoring the evening and party wear at the front, she walked further into the closet and rummaged through one of the three chests of drawers in the back. After a few curses, and some clothing tossed to the floor she had selected her outfit.

The simple black tanks top and tight jeans emphasised her lithe shape and the paleness of her skin compared to her ink black hair. When out of its bun, her hair reached the middle of her back and gave her an aggressive air. To complete it, she put on a studded belt, her favorite boots, and some eyeliner.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and walked out of the room, whistling to herself as she grabbed a black leater jacket and her purse on the way out. She nodded to a maid on her way out and left.

This was going to be a night to remember…


End file.
